fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Sakura Kasugano
"O que estar por vir, lutarei não agora com a alma amaldiçoada, mas com a alma angelical que reside dentro de mim, o que foi de mim uma vez, não irá voltar. Em outras palavras, meu sangue de lutadora flui em mim e eu estou pronta para recomeçar, desde o princípio, meus meios e meus punhos, desafios, aqui vou eu!"- Sakura Kasugano Sakura Kasugano é uma das personagens principais do Fighters of Destiny, além de ser uma das únicas que permanece na ativa desde o inicio do RPG. Ela é a mãe de Kyoko e Son, da união de seu amado Kyo Kusanagi. Ela é feita por Sakura Asamiya História. Metro City (Aoharu City), onde acontece uma série de eventos de lutas de rua diários e torneios onde é muito comum, nessa cidade é cercada também por seus crimes, gangs, ladrões e muitos outros capangas que torna essa cidade perigosa o bastante para não passar o pé na calçada. Entretanto, Sr. Kasugano, um homem trabalhador de um prédio, que sustenta a família e Sra. Kasugano, ela cuidava da casa, eles estavam esperando uma menina, Sr. Kasugano estava ansioso para isso o dia chegou e um de seus colegas de trabalho recebeu uma ligação que sua mulher estava tendo o parto, imediatamente Sr. Kasugano sai de seu prédio e entra em seu carro e dá a partida, ele pega imediatamente sua mulher e leva para o hospital. Dera a luz a uma linda menina que nomeram-na de Sakura, Sakura Kasugano, vindo do nome cerejeira, era uma linda garotinha que veio para o mundo, Sr e Sra. Kasugano tiveram sua primeira filha, os pequenos olhos castanhos com um tom esverdeado numas partes das iris do olho. Aos 4 aninhos, Sakura ganhou um vídeo game, de vários jogos contidos ali, daqueles no máximo apertar dois botões e movimentar o personagem para esquerda e direita, como por exemplo, o Megaman, apesar de os jogos serem inocentes, a menina se divertia e ria mesmo perdendo várias vezes e era indesistível. Chegou um momento que a pequena Sakura teria que começar a Educação Infantil, por lá ela brincava bastante com as outras crianças, entre elas, ela conheceu uma garotinha de cabelo castanho partido ao meio, ela se apresentava Hinata Wakaba, as duas brincavam juntas e se davam muito bem uma com a outra até que se tornaram boas amigas. Sr. Kasugano, trás de volta Sakura para casa, após chegar, Sra.Kasugano que estava grávida de novo e que ela estava esperando um menino dessa vez, Sra.Kasugano devia repousar enquanto Sr.Kasugano ficava de licença no trabalho para ajudar sua mulher em casa. Enquanto isso Sakura jogava seus joguinhos no seu vídeo game, ela não parava de se divertir jogando The Three Wonders, jogos do tipo bem fáceis e não muito difíceis de plataforma, em outras palavras, a pequena Sakura estava exultante que iria ganhar um irmãozinho, quem diria um casal de irmãos. Sakura estava vendo televisão, ela já completou seus 5 aninhos e estava vendo várias lutas acontecendo, seu pai não admitia que ela visse isso porque ela era muito nova para ver algo assim tão violento e impróprio para menores como ela e então ele muda de canal pra ela e coloca um desenho para ela. Um mês se passou e uma semana depois, Sakura estava jogando vídeo game até que Sra.Kasugano começa a sentir a barriga doer, ela tava tendo o parto, Sakura chama seu pai e diz que a sua mãe estava com a barriga doendo, já que não sabia qual palavra certa a dizer, Sr.Kasugano então corre até sua mulher e pega ela nos braços e pede Sakura para abrir a porta para ele, ele vai auxiliando ela nos comando de abrir as coisas. Colocando sua mulher no carro, Sr.Kasugano pede para Sakura voltar para casa, porque ele ia trancar a porta, então ela volta e ele tranca a porta e corre diretamente para o seu carro. Chegando lá, Sra.Kasugano dá a luz a um lindo menino, o irmão caçula de Sakura, ele foi nomeado de Tsukushi. Sakura em casa consegue finalmente passar de fase no joguinho do azulzinho, depois de tanto perder. Quem diria que ela conseguiu pegar o jeito, embora agora ela consiga prosseguir no mesmo rítmo, nunca se descuidar da hora de se arrumar pra escola que era de manhã, definitivamente ela encontrou o heróizinho para ela e percebeu que ele oferecia total desafio e ela estava determinada a vencer isso. Nos dias de colégio, Sakura e sua amiga Hinata brincavam de montar um castelo de blocos, um menino chuta o castelo de Hinata e ela pós a chorar, Sakura então levanta e diz que isso não foi legal, o menino empurra Sakura que cai de bum bum, ela levanta novamente e ela parte para reagir, a professora vai até eles e aparta a briga dos dois e pergunta o que aconteceu, Sakura diz e o menino diz que não tinha culpa e então a professora aplica uma advertência aos dois. Então Sakura e então abaixa e consola Hinata e diz que tá tudo bem e ajuda ela a secar suas lágrimas e então elas constrói juntas. No final, seu pai vai ao colégio buscar sua filha, até lhe oferece uma carona para Hinata. No dia seguinte, Hinata foi vizitar Sakura e juntas foram jogar juntas no vídeo game, jogos para dois muito simples mas divertidos, foram se passando os dias e as duas se tratavam quase como irmãs e Tsukushi já conseguia pegar no controle do vídeo game para jogar, Sakura, Hinata e Tsukushi brincavam juntos sem parar pelo quintal perto de casa, juntos cresciam e juntos se tratavam bem, passeando para vários lugares, com Hinata também claro sendo convidada pela família. Anos se passaram, Sakura um pouco mais grandinha e seu irmãozinho também, como irmã mais velha tinha que dividir um pouco a vez de quem jogaria, apesar de que Sakura finalmente zerou o jogo do azulzinho depois de tantas tentativas, ela não podia parar por aí, afinal ela tinha que continuar na mesma ferocidade. No colégio, Sakura e Hinata ainda continuavam muito amigas e se ajudavam nas lições e faziam educação física juntas, os esportes favoritos de Sakura eram vôlei e ela era muito boa em saque quanto em fazer o corte na bola, era uma aluna excelente. Sakura então começa a se exercitar correndo, até que ela vê o sol da manhã de tão lindo que era realçar seus olhos, era tão bonito que ela podia ficar o dia todo olhando para ele, o calor que lhe dava fazia ela suar, o ardor aumentando em seu corpo embora o sol de manhã não era quente o bastante, dava para ficar lá. A hora passou, ela assiste a aula e volta para aonde tava, sentada encolhida e já era hora de ir embora, Hinata foi chamar Sakura e então ela olhou para trás e disse que ela ficou o dia inteiro ali e perguntou o que houve e então ela responde que tá tudo bem e Hinata diz que já tá na hora de ir, Sakura pergunta a ela que o sol estava lindo e que estaria ali o tempo todo para apreciá-lo até se pôr, Hinata sorri e então se senta ao lado de sua melhor amiga, ela pergunta a Sakura se daqui alguma certa idade, ela pretende ser quando crescer mais um pouco, Sakura olha para Hinata e diz que não sabe ainda o que será mas que esperará mais um pouco para depois responder e Hinata diz que o que Sakura escolher, ela também será, só que se esforçará muito para isso e Sakura ri e fala para ela aguardar até lá e que por enquanto, ela quer só ser uma típica colegial e Hinata concorda. 3 anos se passam, Sakura estava vendo um canal onde se passava um torneio de luta de rua e esse mostrava um jovem, cujo gi branco, cabelo de tom ruivo e sapatilhas podia ser visto na tela, ela estava muito empolgada com os movimentos que aquele jovem fazia, ele lutava contra o grande tailandês Sagat que havia sido derrotado com um Shoryuken, fazendo uma enorme cicatriz em seu peito, o jovem vencido o primeiro torneio dos World Warriors, Sakura ficou impressionada com aquilo, pensou, "Puxa...esses movimentos são incríveis, como ele consegue fazer isso, eu gostaria de aprender a fazer isso que ele lança, mas como?..." Sakura olha a TV de novo e pensa de novo, "Acho que já sei o que eu posso ser..." Ela desliga a televisão e levanta, ouve se o batido da porta e Sakura vai atender, ela abre e é Hinata, Sakura fica surpresa com ela e então Hinata levanta a cabeça diz para Sakura que tem uma notícia ruim para dar, ela diz que ela tinha que se mudar de colégio, Sakura fica com uma expressão de desânimo e entristecida e logo a abraça e chora e ela retribui. Depois de tanto tempo que passaram juntas ir partir assim, uma verdadeira amizade ser separada assim, já era hora de partir...o que seria agora? Como agora elas se falariam? Essas perguntas ecoavam nas suas cabeças. Hinata se desculpa por ter que partir tão docilmente, mas que espera algum dia a encontrá-la e que se cuide, Sakura pediu para ela não se desculpar e que um dia, elas vão se encontrar no horizonte, ela promete, Hinata balança a cabeça que sim e depois Sakura diz que acha que já decidiu o que será, mas não tá certa disso, então conta no ouvido dela e Hinata faz expressão de espanto e pergunta se ela será isso mesmo e Sakura diz que sim, Hinata então diz "Então esse será nosso futuro, seguiremos esse caminho, se é o seu desejo então eu o farei, progredindo a distância, mas ainda somos amigas de infância." Hinata estende a mão para a Sakura e ela aperta a mão de Hinata e diz "Se cuida minha amiga, estarei forte para você lá." E assim Sakura e Hinata seguiram seus caminhos solos de suas vidas de colegiais separadas pelo destino. Nasce o Anjo Renascido. Quando Sakura esses anos estava destinada a aprender o que viu na televisão, ela então toma o caminho para lutar como ele, então começa a se dedicar a esse Hobby, ela se despede dos pais e de Tsukushi e vai treinar. Na floresta ela começa a treinar suas habilidades o quanto pode e ela sente uma energia enorme...imensa!...Ela vai descobrir quem é esse até que o encontra meditando, um ser que era ruivo tinha olhos vermelhos usava um Gi preto e usava sandálias. Aquilo não era humano nem um pouco humano, este era Akuma (Ou Gouki), ela o desafia, ele tinha punhos duros...que dava um impacto nela muito forte que poderia tirar sua personalidade do rosto, mas não desistiu, ela se esforçou o máximo, batia nele bastante mas sua força era inútil naquela época, Sakura ficava combando ele, mas chegou um momento que ele cambaleou para trás e ela, bufando de cansaço pensando que finalmente tivesse o vencido e então corre na direção dele e ele então aproveita e lhe com a mão concentrando a Gouhadou, ele acerta violentamente o peito de Sakura que fica no chão imóvel e Akuma diz "Se opor a mim, é o mesmo que jogar sua vida fora, você não é da altura de Ryu!" e então ele vai embora desaparecendo pelas escuridões. Enquanto no chão deitada, definitivamente morta, Sakura apareceu nos céus e o lugar era branco tudo parecia ser algodão, mas eram núvens, ela levanta levanta e se mantém sentada olhando para os lados: Sakura: Que lugar é este? *sente uma dor no peito onde foi jogada a Gouhadouken e passa a mão* Depois, ela vê uma menina de cabelos rosas de cajado na mão com sandálias e bikini vermelho, com um arco dourado na cabeça, ela se levanta e acena para ela: Sakura: Hey, você! Como faço para sair daqui? Athena: Hum? Não há saídas...você morreu, então você ficará aqui pela eternidade. Sakura: *fico estarrecida* Como? Não, isso...não, não posso ficar aqui! Athena: Sinto muito...mas é assim que é, todo humano que vem para cá, terá que ficar aqui. Sakura: Mas eu não...tem que ter algum jeito! Eu preciso voltar! Athena: V''ocê não pode, se tentar voltar lá para baixo, serei obrigada trazer você de volta pra cá. Só meu pai pode permitir quem pode renascer e quem deve ficar aqui, pra isso tenho que pedir para ele.'' Sakura: Mas, você não pode fazer isso? Athena: Posso, mas não quero ser teimosa com ele, eu vou se eu quiser falar com ele. Sakura ficou fechada por um tempo e então ela disse. Sakura: Faço qualquer coisa para convencer seu pai, contanto que eu faça isso para voltar à terra. Athena aceitou a proposta e a levou até o seu pai. Lá ela disse tudo sobre o que aconteceu, convencendo o pai dela ele propôs uma coisa, para poder voltar à vida precisava fazer uma coisa, se ela obtivesse a vitória, em troca lhe daria uma surpresa, lá ela se introduziu formalmente como Deusa Athena e que ela seria sua oponente. Com muito esforço, mas é claro que ela não ia deixar assim tão fácil, Sakura finalizou com um Midare Sakura, após se levantar com dificuldade mas se mantendo ajoelhada e de cabeça abaixada, Sakura corre na direção dela para dar mais um soco nela, mas ela segurou seu punho: Athena: Meus parabéns, você conseguiu me derrotar, você mostrou sua verdadeira força e potencial, nunca pensei que uma colegial como você fosse me derrotar...mas...quem sou eu para não aceitar a derrota...*se levantando* muito bem, agora preste atenção Sakura Kasugano, como Deusa misericordiosa, eu cumpro minha promessa, lhe presentearei com minhas películas. Sakura: Películas?... Athena: Eu enxerguei algo a mais em você que você tem o que os outros não tem. Um coração puro de uma guerreira determinadíssima e uma luz concentrada em seus punhos que pude enxergar que os outros não conseguem. Sakura levou isso como um treino, mas no fim das contas, parece que ela não mentia na sua palavra, ela falava de forma firme e confiante. Athena: Agora, ajoelhe-se. Sakura: *se ajoelhando* E então Athena pôs a mão na cabeça dela, uma luz branca iluminou sua cabeça. Athena: Como uma lutadora honrada de seu mérito você promete usar essas películas como partes de meu poder e minha herdeira? Sakura: Prometo. Athena: Você promete usá-los para deter e se defender do mal que te atormenta? Sakura: Eu prometo. Athena: Você terá responsabilidade por esses poderes? Sakura: Sim! Então, umas partículas brilhantes rosadas, vão para seu corpo que dá um brilho rosa da cor do cabelo de Athena, depois cessa. Athena: Agora você pode se levantar. Sakura: *''se levanta*'' Athena: Existe uma coisa nesta película a mais que permite você reviver as pessoas. É o chamado '''Megami Fukatsu', Deusa da Ressureição.'' Sakura ficou feliz, mas ela falou mais Athena: Mas isso é um preço muito alto, pode até reviver, mas para você continuar viva, terá que ser forte, para isso ser usado você precisa de uma massa de energia muito grande para que sua alma ligue aos céus somente, enquanto estiver aqui, seu corpo lá embaixo estará sendo apunhalado várias vezes com lâminas de luz invisíveis, sacrificando seu corpo impedindo que você realize a ação então seja esperta ao usar isso. Quando pegar a mão das almas que tem aqui, diga as palavras Megami Fukatsu, ao dizer isso, é aí que a energia que você joga para fora totalmente do seu corpo, tanto vital quanto qualquer outra coisa, tanto você pode resistir tanto não poderá. Sakura: *engole em seco* Athena: É como um sacrifício de corpo e alma...se você não for forte o sufíciente, sua alma é levada e seu corpo é deixado lá. Só sobra seu corpo pálido e frio como gelo, então mantenha-se viva Sakura ou o que eu enxerguei em você foi em vão, confio em você que você será forte e fará o que é certo para a humanidade. Agora que eu disse tudo, use isso de forma ábil, esses poderes também pode se dizer que pode ressucitar alguém amado com apenas um beijo, mas isso se você ama a pessoa de verdade, boa sorte guerreira do punho de luz e procure por minha herdeira que estás em algum lugar, ela ensinará como manejar os poderes psíquicos, creio que vocês duas irão se dar muito bem uma com a outra, até uma próxima vez, agora vá! '' ''O corpo de Sakura se ilumina e então ela volta a terra com vida. A partir daquele momento Sakura teve um objetivo em mãos, em busca de Athena Asamyia. O acolhedor de um anjo. Sakura, nas ruas de Metro City, perdida encolhida no chão frio e sereno não sabia como voltar para casa, até que aparece um jovem alto de cabelo branco, com casaco com capa longa vermelha, calças folgada e botas e uma grande espada nas costas, Sakura olha para ele e este percebe que foi visto e ele olha para ela e pergunta se ela está perdida, ela disse que tava, e não sabia como voltar para casa porque ela estava muito longe e então ela pergunta quem é ele, ele se apresenta como Dante e ele lhe oferece a ela dar uma passada no lugar onde ele tá para ficar algum tempo lá e depois ele levaria ela para casa. Dante e Sakura se divertiam juntos, comendo pizzas principalmente, quebrando tudo conté coisa e ensinou ela como lutar e ás vezes manejar uma espada e quando um demônio aparecia lá, ele tinha que tomar conta do serviço ali e pedia para ela se esconder, era uma festa muito louca. Depois tomar conta da garota, ele pergunta onde ela mora e ela diz que ela mora em Setagawa e então ele leva a garota ao local, ela se despede dele e agradece e que agora ela sabe onde encontrar ele. Esses dias de visita ao seu amigo, fez Dante sentir afeto pela garota e fez com que declarasse seu amor por ela, houve um namoro temporário. Procurando algum professor. Visto de novo o jovem lutador lutar novamente e fazer aqueles movimentos extraordinários Sakura relutante tentando procurar alguém para que a ensine e procure informações do lutador misterioso que usava uma bandana igual a dela e ela se pergunta se tem mais alguém que sabe o estilo dele enquanto andando, de repente vem uma voz dizendo '' ???: Procurando por treino, sabe onde ir, ao dojo Saikyoryuken! Sakura: *olha para os lados* Quem está aí? '' E''is que aparece, um homem de Gi rosa, rabo de cavalo e descalço e colocando o polegar para cima e bumbum empinado, Sakura olha aquilo e fica com uma expressão ��''do que acabou de ver '' Sakura: E...quem seria você? '' Dan: O mais poderoso dominador do Saikyo minha cara, Dan Hibiki!'' '' Sakura: M-Muito prazer, eu sou Sakura Kasugano. Dan: O que deseja afinal? Sakura: Estou procurando alguém com uma faixa como essa. *apontando para a testa* Dan: Para alcançar ele, vai ter que arranjar muito dinheiro, porque esse cara que você tá procurando não para em lugar nenhum. Você quer ser forte? Sakura: Sim! Por favor!'' '' Então ele resolve ser o professor dela por diante. Pela personalidade dele, nota-se que iria rolar muita confusão. Sakura então resolve usar o restante de sua mesada para comprar um par de luvas de karatê da cor que o jovem lutador usava. Sakura então foi procurando lutadores de rua comuns para enfrentar, só que ela suava para derrubar o oponente, acaba suando e Dan chamava sua atenção e então entrava na roda e aplicou um Shoryuken nele, no caso chamado Koryuken por Dan e disse que é assim que se faz. Sakura Ganbaru Volume 1. A história começa com a introdução de Sakura, uma estudante japonesa comum com uma paixão por brigas de rua. Ela é mais ou menos treinada por Dan Hibiki em algumas técnicas simples de luta de rua. Dan Hibiki prometeu treinar Sakura se ela vencê-lo em uma corrida a pé (que ele perde constantemente). Ele ensina a Sakura as técnicas básicas para o Hadoken (através de seu Gadoken) e comentou que ele só pode ser dominado através de treinamento vigoroso. Mais tarde, um bandido de rua rouba um videogame de seu irmão mais novo, Tsukushi (que pediu emprestado a um amigo); Sakura o procura (revela que este bandido era um colegial que roubava cartuchos de jogos para vender para lojas de aluguel de jogos) e o derrotou em sua primeira luta de rua, vencendo com um único Hadoken que ela dominou em poucos segundos. Isso deixa Dan frustrado porque passou anos aprendendo o Gadoken. Dan depois leva Sakura para as ruas para dar-lhe alguma experiência em primeira mão na luta de rua, e ela gradualmente cresce para amar a luta de rua ainda mais. Ela imaginou que se continuasse a avançar no campo da briga de rua, ela conheceria um poderoso lutador de rua que ela chamava de "essa pessoa" (Ryu). Karin Kanzuki, herdeira muito rica do Kanzuki Zaibatsu com interesse em brigas de rua e mais ou menos a mesma idade de Sakura, testemunhou uma briga e ficou intrigada. Depois de conseguir seu ajudante, Shibazaki, para procurá-la por informações, Karin organizou uma reunião com Sakura na escola (coincidentemente, ambos freqüentaram a mesma escola, apesar de nunca terem se conhecido até aquele momento) e a desafiaram para uma briga. Karin, que teve uma impressionante vitória até agora, estava confiante demais e acabou perdendo para seu oponente, apesar de ter começado com uma boa vantagem. Mais tarde Sakura é vista contando o dinheiro que ganhou das lutas anteriores e relutou em aceitá-los, mas foi persuadida anteriormente por Dan para mantê-los de qualquer maneira, já que ela precisaria disso em algum momento (para viajar, por exemplo). Ela queria brigar pela paixão e pela experiência, mas nunca pelo dinheiro. De repente Karin abruptamente entrou pela janela e desafiou-a para uma competição de luta de rua que ela organizou. Antes de sair de helicóptero, ela prometeu pagar pelos danos da janela. No dia seguinte, Sakura estava relutante em participar do torneio e queria ir para a escola. De repente, ela viu Dan nas ruas já bateu um dos candidatos do torneio. O irmão do contendor caído, querendo desabafar sua raiva contra uma vítima inocente sobre a eliminação do outro, correu direto para Sakura, mas ficou chocado quando Sakura retaliou e derrotou-o em meros segundos. Depois desse incidente, ela ficou ansiosa para participar do torneio, mesmo que isso significasse deixar de estudar. Enquanto lutava contra outros oponentes, Dan foi derrotado por um participante desavisado: Ken Masters, o campeão americano de luta. Ken mais tarde encontrou Karin e conseguiu derrotá-la também, mas reconheceu sua capacidade, dizendo que ele poderia ter suas articulações deslocadas caso ele fosse pego de surpresa. Nesse meio tempo, Sakura ouviu falar de uma pessoa de cabelo comprido em um dōgi vermelho que lutou similarmente a "essa pessoa"; sabendo que só poderia ser Ken, ela correu para tentar encontrá-lo para que ele pudesse levá-la a "essa pessoa", mas encontrou Maki. Enquanto ela dava a Sakura um tempo difícil com sua tonfa, no final a determinação de Sakura permitiu que ela virasse a mesa, e Maki admitiu a derrota e fugiu, apesar de ainda estar em boas condições de luta. Eventualmente, quando Sakura encontrou Ken, eles eram os dois únicos competidores restantes no torneio. Enquanto lutavam vigorosamente, o pai de Sakura, voltando do trabalho para casa, testemunhou sua batalha, chocado por sua filha estar envolvida em tais atividades. Ambos fizeram uma grande luta, mas no final foi Ken quem venceu por nocaute. Sakura acorda inicialmente triste por ter perdido e não se lembra de perguntar a Ken sobre "essa pessoa". Desceu as escadas, encontrou Ken, Karin e Dan em sua sala tomando café da manhã. Karin distribuiu os troféus do torneio para os dois como o segundo e o primeiro lugar. Antes de Ken sair, ele contou a Tsukushi sobre Ryu, que ele contou indiretamente a sua irmã. Ken foi visto mais tarde em um carro com ferimentos graves, como costelas quebradas. Dan estava no carro com ele comentando como seu ego o fez empurrar para lutar na noite passada, mesmo que ele tenha sido ferido gravemente por Sakura. Quanto a Sakura, ela pediu desculpas ao pai por nunca ter dito a eles que lutou, esperando que ele a castigasse, mas apesar de sua desaprovação de brigas de rua, ele deu sua bênção a Sakura, ao ver que lutar era algo para o qual ela realmente se dedicava, e ele não teria o direito de tirar isso dela. Depois do torneio de rua, o pai de Karin mostra sua decepção por ela, não apenas por ter escolhido brigas de rua, mas principalmente por ter perdido duas dessas lutas. Ele então lhe dá uma série de testes para determinar se ela ainda estava em condições de ser seu herdeiro. O primeiro teste requer que Karin atravesse um abismo profundo em uma corda fina, enquanto é atacado pelo "Rei dos Céus", um falcão. Tomando impulso da corda, ela casualmente chuta para longe, comentando que seus ataques pareciam uma brisa incômoda em comparação com os golpes de Sakura. O segundo desafio exigia que ela passasse por uma cachoeira protegida por um urso, que atacou violentamente, coçando o rosto. No entanto, ela derrotou o urso bloqueando um de seus golpes e socando-o na cabeça, dizendo que, comparados aos punhos poderosos de Ken, as patas de um urso são apenas ferrões de insetos. No último desafio, ela deveria lutar contra o "Rei dos Feras", um leão, mas Karin simplesmente lançou um olhar intimidador, domesticando a fera, e então procedeu a acariciá-la como um gato doméstico. Para piorar a situação, enquanto tudo isso acontecia, 80% dos ativos do Kanzuki Konzern foram transferidos para Karin, para grande desgosto de seu pai. Karin ressalta que, através de brigas de rua, e Sakura, ela aprendeu que uma derrota pode valer mais do que uma série constante de vitórias, fazendo com que seu pai pense em suas palavras. Sakura Ganbaru Volume 2. O próximo volume mostra Sakura embarcando em um avião para Hong Kong, acompanhado por Dan, a fim de encontrar Ryu. Dan a levou pela primeira vez a um ringue ilegal de rua para procurar o paradeiro de Ryu. O líder do ringue, Lou, concordou em dar-lhe informações se Dan se aproximasse para a próxima luta e vencesse. Sendo confrontado pelo pugilista americano Balrog, banido do esporte por lutar sujo, Dan percebeu que estava sendo armado, mas conseguiu uma surra severa do Balrog antes que ele tivesse a chance de escapar. Nesse meio tempo, Sakura foi deixada inconsciente pela assistente feminina de Lou, a fim de ser vendida como escrava sexual. Sakura logo se libertou (enquanto as algemas mantinham as mãos em posição de jogar Hadokens), mas encontrou a vida de Dan ameaçada por Lou, que tinha uma arma apontada para sua cabeça. Nesse ponto, sua criada o atacou, revelando ser o oficial da Interpol Chun-Li, que estava disfarçado na tentativa de detonar a operação de Lou. Após a prisão da gangue de Lou, Chun-Li interroga Dan e Sakura e, sabendo que eles estavam procurando por Ryu, decide ajudá-los, por preocupação com a segurança de Sakura. Seguindo uma série de pistas, o grupo encontra um local de treinamento abandonado antes usado por Ryu, com uma grande árvore com uma corda grossa enrolada no tronco. Sakura nota que Ryu usou esta árvore como um boneco de treinamento, com a corda protegendo-a de seus golpes, e sente que era gentil da parte dele pensar na árvore. Naquele momento, uma perseguição estava acontecendo no mar próximo, culminando em uma briga entre Gen, um idoso, altamente eficiente assassino, e uma jovem lutadora muito habilidosa. Acontece que ela é uma desertora da "Organização", e Gen foi contratado para eliminá-la. Quando a luta se espalhou para onde os protagonistas estavam, Chun-Li decidiu levar a questão em suas mãos e trazer Gen em custódia. No entanto, Gen foi capaz de rapidamente incapacitá-la, atingindo um ponto de pressão mortal em seu estômago. Apesar de seu choque e sua consciência do perigo que o homem representava, Sakura se aproxima para lutar contra o mestre do mortal Soryu e Kiryu. Embora capaz de evitar qualquer ataque, Gen ficou intrigado com o espírito de luta dentro da garota, assim como o fato de que ela utilizou uma arte marcial desenvolvida para assassinato sem qualquer negatividade em sua mente. Enquanto ele se perguntava sobre a "luz" em seus punhos, ele perdeu o foco por um momento, permitindo que Sakura acertasse um golpe. Decidindo terminar a batalha para o bem, Gen correu para a matança, mas permitiu-se parar apenas um momento antes, por uma folha de cerejeira. O impacto, no entanto, foi o suficiente para mandar Sakura para a inconsciência. A garota que Gen estava perseguindo, intrigada, perguntou por que ele poupava a vida de Sakura quando ele nunca hesitava em matar alguém antes; ele respondeu que, tendo encontrado a "luz", ele não tinha mais o desejo de matar. Sakura só acordou 12 horas depois, no hospital, com Dan, Chun-Li e a garota de antes, cuidando dela. Tendo descoberto uma pista para a localização de Ryu na Rússia, Chun-Li liderou o grupo lá, incluindo a garota. Lá, eles encontram o herói nacional Zangief em uma luta dentro de uma usina de aço, onde ele acaba de derrotar Blanka e, em seguida, derruba Dan, que pulou no ringue para vingar seu amigo, com um golpe. Zangief reconhece a garota, como ele a treinou enquanto ela estava na "Organização" e, lembrando-se de como ela tinha feito isso por um tolo, decide descontar suas frustrações nela. Mesmo que ela esteja pronta para jogar a partida se isso significar restaurar a honra de Zangief, Sakura entra no ringue para uma partida de tag, não querendo deixar "Cammy" (como ela dubla a garota, depois de um gato que ela encontrou um dia) ser agredida morte. Zangief aceita enfrentar os dois, e a luta de Sakura até o final acaba chegando a Cammy, e a luta termina em um empate. Observando que o estilo de luta de Sakura era muito parecido com o de Ryu (até o Hadoken, que ele tanto odeia), Zangief a instrui a encontrar as respostas que ela procura na Tailândia. Chun-Li e Cammy decidem se separar do grupo para retomar a investigação sobre "a Organização", deixando Dan e Sakura para a Tailândia por conta própria. Antes de sair, Cammy pede a Sakura para continuar chamando por esse nome, mesmo que ela consiga lembrar seu nome real. Na Tailândia, Dan e Sakura imediatamente procuram Sagat, a quem eles conhecem como o mais feroz rival de Ryu, e devem saber de seu paradeiro. Encontrando-o em um templo no meio da selva, Sagat informou a Sakura que Ryu estava em um lugar chamado Suzaku Castle no Japão, então pediu para ser deixado sozinho. Dan, no entanto, teve uma pontuação para resolver com Sagat, e pediu a Sakura para deixá-lo e voltar para o Japão sozinho. Apesar de seus medos pelo bem estar de Dan, deduzindo o poder de Sagat apenas por testemunhar sua presença imponente, ela obedece e vai embora. De volta ao Japão, Sakura partiu para encontrar o Castelo de Suzaku e, para sua consternação, descobriu que havia uma linha de ônibus operando lá, de uma empresa de turismo de propriedade da família Kanzuki. Como se constata, Karin sabia onde Ryu estava o tempo todo, e estava secretamente monitorando a jornada de Sakura, escondendo essa informação para ajudá-la a crescer como lutadora de rua. Chegando ao local, Sakura correu impacientemente para encontrar Ryu e derramou lágrimas de alegria ao finalmente encontrá-lo, para sua confusão. Sakura passou a desafiá-lo para uma luta, que Ryu prontamente aceitou. Ryu reteve-se por algum tempo, mas ao perceber a verdadeira força de Sakura, começou a ir para fora, e assim eles foram por horas a fio. No final, eles prometeram se encontrar novamente e, quando Ryu começou a sair, Sakura tirou uma foto para ter algo para lembrá-lo, como visto no final do Street Fighter Alpha 2. Anos depois, Sakura se tornou um P.E. professora em sua antiga escola. Um dia fatídico, Ryu e Ken foram visitá-la na escola, cumprindo a promessa feita por Ryu e Sakura no recinto do Castelo de Suzaku. A história termina com Ryu desafiando Sakura para uma briga de rua, e se movendo para trocar os primeiros golpes. Sakura Ganbaru: O primeiro encontro de colegiais. Sakura no seu colégio atual Tamagawa Minami e feito amizade com outra menina, nomeada Kei Chitose, uma garota simples de cabelos longos e lisos, era mais um dia de colégio normal. Depois que a aula terminou, Sakura ouviu um tumulto e Kei como não ia na mesma direção que Sakura se despediu dela e Sakura foi correndo até o tumulto e avista um garoto de calças azuis, faixa na cabeça e camiseta branca e ela disse que gostaria de lutar com ele se ele não se importasse, a platéia delirou, chamando a de Ryu Girl, sabendo que a garota nem tinha idéia de quem estava falando mas que se sentiou lisonjeada e teve uma pessoa que disse se ela lutar tão bem quanto linda que ele aposta o dinheiro nela, ela fica abobada com isso. O garoto chamou a Sakura e disse que ela deve ser bem popular e que olhando ela de frente deve ser um tremendo desafio e pergunta se será que ela é tudo que dizem, ela se prepara, fica em posição de luta e Shingo avança quando ele chega perto dela, ele estende somente a mão para ela e ele fala uma desculpa, mas que está honrado em conhecê-la e então eles apertam as mãos. Os dois pensam um do outro, o garoto pensa em lutar com ela e ela pensa que ele não lhes é estranho para ela e que ele lembra muito "Aquela Pessoa", ele vai embora e pessoal faz o mesmo entristecidos, e Sakura faz o mesmo. Enquanto isso o garoto caminha ele se encontra com um jovem rapaz de cabelo chanél com franja partida ao meio, de jaqueta de motoqueiro sentado na moto e ele disse que não sabia que ele estava ali, e ele diz que ficou esperando ele o tempo todo ali e pergunta como a luta que Shingo teve e ele responde que foi boa e com muito esforço ele conseguiu, o jovem ri dizendo que se ele demorou esse tempo todo, foi porque ele lutou muito mal, Shingo ficou bolado com isso e então pediu para ele parar de avacalhar ele, que ele derrotou o oponente dele sem chamas e ainda por cima tinha que lutar contra uma garota, o jovem fica surpreso e então coloca a mão no queixo e Shingo diz que apelidaram ela de Ryu Girl, ele diz que acha que já a viu lutando em algum lugar e então resolve procurar por informações sobre ela. No dia seguinte no Dojo Saikyo, Sakura foi vizitar Dan e ele se queixa que a fama está deixando ela arrogante e que ela está esquecendo de seus treinos, ela passa a mão atrás da cabeça e ri e diz que está ocupada com o colégio e ela diz que ela tem que então voltar ao seu Dojo para treinar e depois ele fica falando um monte de coisas que confunde a menina, ele alterava a voz que fazia os ouvidos de Sakura arder e ela diz que vai treinar e que ele não precisava gritar tão alto e Dan diz que o nome dela vem sido muito falado ultimamente e então ele diz que tem lutadores muito fortes querendo lutar com ela e quem seria esse lutador exatamente e Dan explica que existe um lutador membro do Clã Kusanagi que ele venceu um torneio recente chamado The King of Fighters 96, que por sinal, seu nome era aclamado por todo o mundo e que esses membros do clã são casca grossa e eles possui um manejo de chamas, eles chamam muita a atenção das pessoas, Sakura fica comovida em ouvir isso e Dan pergunta se ela tá prestando atenção e ela diz que sim e que ele parece muito forte, ela começa a delirar e se perguntar como será que ele luta e enquanto Dan tentando acalmar ela, a garota se esqueceu literalmente do seu treino e porque a hora tava apertada para seu colégio, se despediu de Dan. No colégio '''Tamagawa Minami', Sakura e Kei estavam guardando as bolas e os bastões que ficavam presos no chão para colocar a rede, Kei se queixava ter que carregar essas bolas que dava um cansaço e Sakura diz para ela olhar o lado bom que a aula acabou e depois Kei muda de assunto e diz que antes de vir para o colégio que ela viu dois garotos muito fofos e Sakura pergunta quem seria eles e então aparece um cara com uma cicatriz no rosto e pergunta para Kei se ela não quer sair com ela só ele e ela, e ela diz que pensando bem, é melhor ela esquecer o que ela disse, Sakura se queixa que sair com ela, não acha que ele velho demais para sair com uma garota como ela, o homem fica nervoso e pede para ela ter mais respeito, ele diz que sabe o que ela procura, é só ela ir com ele que mostrará, Sakura diz não e o homem fica mais irritado dizendo que ela era ingrata que tinha que ter muito medo para não enfrentá-los, ele explica que um deles possui um corpo a corpo muito perigoso, eles são lutadores de rua e que não é melhor que os subestime e ele pede para ela prestar atenção porque ela acha que já enfrentou alguém forte, isso porque ainda não enfrentou um deles, Sakura fica séria e pensativa na furada que está passando.'' Depois de guardar tudo Sakura, Kei acompanha o homem e vai aonde uma menina de cachos loiros e uniforme de colégio está falando sobre uma história do Punho Assassino, depois de contar, Shingo fica impressionado com isso e diz que é uma lenda e o jovem diz que o que ela conta é mera baboseira, Sakura cansada de esperar corre até lá e diz "FALE POR VOCÊ! VAMOS VER QUAL ESTILO É O MELHOR ENTÃO! E VAMOS PROVAR ISSO AQUI E AGORA! NÃO IREI FRAQUEJAR ATÉ MOSTRAR O MEU MELHOR!!" Repreendido pelo que Sakura disse e então ele diz "Tsc, acho que estava errado, não perdi tempo vindo aqui" o jovem tira o capacete e a jaqueta e joga para trás e diz "Eu já estava entediado de tanto procurar, quase desisti, mas a procura até que valeu a pena. Muito prazer, meu nome é Kyo Kusanagi.", ele estende a mão para a Sakura e ela reciosa olha para a mão dele e ele intimida ela dizendo para apertar a mão dele e que ele aguardou demais por esse momento e que não é todo dia que ele vai atrás de alguém, Sakura então estende a mão, mas presente alguma armação e de repente, ela soca a cara de Kyo e ele retribui com a mesma moeda e ele diz que eles dois pensaram a mesma coisa e achou irônico e então os dois começam a trocar socos e depois de um determinado tempo ela vai dar outro soco, mas erra por Kyo ter pulado e aproveita e chuta a cabeça de Sakura e pousa, Sakura aproveitando sua guarda baixa, ela faz uma espécie de Hadouken estourado na palma das mãos e acerta o abdomem de Kyo, com Kyo atordoado, Sakura vai dar um chute jogando a perna para frente, fazendo um arco, Kyo comenta sobre ela "Hehe, você é esperta eu admito, mas isso não será o bastante para me vencer!! KURAE YAGARE!!", em seguida ele joga uma uma onda flamejante em Sakura e Shingo comenta que esse é o golpe mais forte dele, o Ura 108 Neo Shiki Orochinagi, Sakura sai das chamas com uma voadora, Kyo inclina para o lado e então soca ela, dando todo máximo de si, Algumas horas um socava o rosto do outro, saindo sangue da boca, Sakura comenta que ele mexeu com a garota errada até que Kyo acerta um gancho nela e depois um flamejante fazendo ela cair no chão de lado e quando Kyo disse com o punho flamejante "Com esse soco..." enquanto Sakura levantava "você vai voar" e acerta um soco bem quente em seu rosto fazendo ela ir a uma certa distância, batendo num poste com as costas e Kyo comenta "Tenho que admitir, você gosta de apanhar" e então ela olha para ele com um olhar penetrante e disse "Você...NÃO OUSE ME SUBESTIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!" ela levanta e corre na direção dele e quando ele disse que isso já deu e que vai terminar isso de uma vez por todas, ele sente uma dor no corpo quando ia acender suas chamas e nessa guarda baixa, Sakura acerta-lhe um Shouoken em seu queixo, fazendo com que Kyo leve sua cabeça para trás, isso o fez sangrar pela boca, ele sorri, limpando a boca e ela retribui, com alguns socos e um chute alto, logo nasce o primeiro Shinkku Hadouken, porém não tão perfeito, mas é um sinal, ela lança em Kyo o acertando em cheio fazendo ele bater na parede. Com a primeira derrota do Rei dos Lutadores, ele diz que parece que ele foi humilhado por ela, ela diz para ele não dizer isso porque ele lutou bem, muito bem por sinal, Dan que estava observando a luta, comentou sobre a evolução de Sakura que agora, aquele era um passe para progredir mais e mais. Apesar de que os dois estavam páreos em força, mas o que leva a vantagem para Kyo seria suas chamas, se não fosse por seu corpo ter levado muitos golpes, ele seria o vencedor daquela luta, Kyo abaixa a cabeça e Sakura lhe oferece a mão dizendo " Foi uma bela luta! Espero lutar com você novamente algum dia quando eu encontrá-lo!!" Kyo sorri e pega a mão dela e diz "Digo o mesmo a você!!" e então quando o ajuda a levantar, Shingo e Kei vão na direção deles, cada um com o seu, Shingo pergunta a Kyo se ele tá bem, ele diz que sim e Shingo diz que foi incrível, Sakura agradece enquanto com a mão segurada de Kyo e ela a solta rapidamente por vergonha, Shingo comenta que mal pode esperar para lutar com ela e Kyo comenta que com isso tá vendo que vai ter que treinar mais, ela diz que quem sabe ele dessa vez pode conseguir e Sakura até lá tem que arranjar um uniforme mais resistente, Kei pensa que eles são muito bonitinhos, Sakura faz reverência e diz "Bom, Kyo Kusanagi, muito obrigada por essa grandiosa luta, terás toda minha honra de lutar comigo novamente." Kei devolve a bolsa para Sakura e depois se despede dele e Kei idêm e Kyo dispõe e diz senhorita e não se lembra qual era o nome dela e depois ela se vira e anda e ele pede para esperar pergunta seu nome e então ela vira sorrindo e diz "Meu nome, é Sakura. Sakura Kasugano" e Kei e Shingo se apresentam também e Kyo pensa "Nunca me esquecerei desse nome" e ele diz que ficará no aguardo porque tem muita coisa por vir e então ele anda até sua moto e põe se capacete e monta na moto e dá a partida e pensa novamente "Até nossos punhos se encontrarem de novo." e os dois então pensão no que esperam "Até lá prepare-se" diz Sakura e Kyo pensa "Irei voltar mais forte e bem mais preparado, pois minhas chamas não irão perdoar. É uma promessa." Sakura então pede as luvas emprestadas para Sakura, brincando de ser uma lutadora de rua e a garota loira que estava por perto, pensa que isso aí tem dos montes. 1 mês se passou. Ela fica sabendo pela rede de TV SATELA N.W.W, que em South Town vai haver um torneio, para cada lugar, acontecerá uma luta, por homenagem a luta que Kyo e ela tiveram, Sakura chama Kei para assistir o torneio The King of Fighters 97, um evento especial que reunia vários lutadores, ela lhe deu o luxo de assistir a luta pessoalmente, ela viaja com Kei para South Town e juntas assiste as primeiras lutas. Pela primeira vez, ela viu o time principal, conhecido como Time Japão, neste estava o Kyo, ela torcia para ele a beça nos torneios. Uma nova estrada rumo a outro lugar: O torneio caseiro. Um ano se passou e Sakura fez 15 anos e estava bem grandinha para poder explorar mais além de uma cidade, seu objetivo era encontrar nada mais e nada menos que a cidade de South Town, lá ela se encontrou com um grupinho de garotos planejando um tipo de luta ou algo assim e então ela se aproximou e perguntou o que discutiam, os meninos então olhavam para Sakura, um deles, um garoto baixinho de conjunto amarelo, bermuda e casaco pantalon e boina, um jovem loiro de colete vermelho com uma estrela atrás, calça jeans e boné, rabo de cavalo e tênis all star, um outro garoto, tinha cabelo de tigela, usava blusa azul e um medalhão, uma calça longa branca que pescava, tênis de cano alto e camiseta preta por dentro e uma menina que usava tomara que caia e calça comprida e estava descalça, nesse meio estava Kyo Kusanagi com seu mesmo uniforme escolar e então ela se apresenta a todos, o menino de amarelo se apresenta como Bao, o jovem loiro se apresentou como Terry Bogard e o outro jovem se apresentou como Chris, a menina se apresentou como Momoko. Sakura ficou contente em conhecê-los e Kyo diz, "Bom tempo que não a vejo, Sakura Chan..." Sakura fica vermelha por ele ter dito aquela cortezia daquela forma e depois ela balança a cabeça e perguntou o que planejavam, Bao disse que tava planejando fazer um torneio, Sakura pergunta se ela poderia trazer uma pessoa, Bao disse que podia sim e que o torneio seria amanhã na arena. No dia seguinte, Sakura traz Dante Sparda para animar mais aquela festa, o torneio ia começar e começaria dessa vez por Terry e Chris, os dois se enfrentam numa luta acirrada, até que a luta empata, era a vez de Sakura e Bao, a luta resultou num embate muito massacroso que o que os outros viam era algo horrível, Sakura foi literalmente picotada por tantíssimo poder de Bao e acabou caindo no chão sangrando em todo corpo todos gritaram o nome dela, Dante socorreu a menina e enquanto Kyo longe deles grita "SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" e pela sombra, podia se ver um tipo de ser com suas garras afiadas, ele tentou se controlar para que isso não acontecesse, o torneio tinha que ser adiado pelo próprio patrocinador. '' ''2 semanas de recuperação, Sakura recebe alta, com as Semi Finais vindo e Bao foi classificado, era a hora de Dante e Kyo se enfrentar, o que dá Kyo o vencedor...(Tenso...), mas algo dizia que ele pegou leve com Kyo, porque a força de Kyo era incomparável á força de Dante, ele poderia facilmente o matar com aquela força sobre-humana. No dia seguinte, Dante estava ocupado e devia cumprir seu trabalho por matar demônios não havia comparecido e a hora da verdade só estava começando, a Final era agora, Kyo determinado anda para o centro e Bao com expressão de medo dele por Kyo retribuir um olhar intenso, eles começam a luta, Bao começa a fazer os seus golpes destrutivos e Kyo consegue reter esses golpe com suas chamas, com isso ele foi se aproximando dele e com isso chega perto dele e dá um soco quente no rosto de Bao que voa longe, ele sente mas não desiste. '' ''Kyo estava lutando muito bem enquanto os outros viam, mas o que ele sentia era raiva borbulhante do Bao pelo que fez com a Sakura, depois Kyo corre até Bao e desfere muitos socos flamejantes nele, na barriga, no rosto, suas chamas rugiam pelo corpo e ele continuava até que por dentro das chamas começava a aparecer uma mão com garras, mas impossibilitada de ver pelos outros e o pessoal não gostando nada da situação, percebendo que se Kyo continuasse a maltratá-lo daquela forma, ele ia acabar matando ele, Momoko e Sakura então agem, saem da platéia e Momoko lança um tipo de laser psíquico rosa em Kyo e Sakura aproveita e fica na frente de Bao e Kyo grita rugindo em voz dupla e então ele cai de joelhos e ele disse que perdeu o controle e pensa o que estava acontecendo com ele, pessoas na arena ficavam estarrecidas pelo que ocorreu com o lutador, mas em outras palavras, Kyo se levanta depois de se recuperar e se desculpa pelo que ocorreu e olha para a platéia e então a metade das pessoas gritam aplaudindo e outras não faziam isso pelo fato de estarem com medo do lutador e então Kyo levanta seu braço de punho erguido e diz "ORENO~...KASHIDA!" '' ''No dia seguinte, fora da arena, Kyo, Sakura, Terry e Chris, Bao no hospital e Momoko com ele, Terry decide lutar com Kyo, os dois tem um confronto imperdível e explosívo, Kyo manda seu golpe flamejante que ocupa o lugar inteiro de chamas e Chris e Sakura tentam sair do caminho de suas furiosas chamas avassaladoras tendo resultado Sakura levando uma queimadura na perna devido aos respingos, com isso Kyo obtém a vitória sendo ele novamente retomando seu título como Rei dos Lutadores. '' Habilidades. * Sakura tem uma possibilidade de usar um intensificador em seus golpes, é um estilo focado na união entre ataques corpo a corpo e golpes a longa distância. * Sakura possui um grau de descobrir os estilos de luta dos personagens, como uma pessoa que luta Karatê, Kung Fu, Judô etc. * Sakura possui um Inglês fluente. * Quando sente que precisa vencer, seu espírito de lutadora desperta. Golpes * Hadouken - Uma esfera pequena que vai a uma certa distância, podendo carregar 2 vezes, porém cada um vai meia distância e outro afasta dois dedos da palma das mãos. Por ser um Hadouken imperfeito que Sakura não dominou por inteiro. Ela pode lançar para cima e tanto pulando e lançando para baixo. * Shouoken - Um gancho anti-aério também imperfeito onde Sakura dá um passo para frente e pula, sendo o Shoryuken imperfeito também. * Shun Pu Kyaku - Sakura dá um pulo e gira com a perna para frente também podendo dá um chute reto, um Tatsumaki Senppu Kyaku imperfeito, mas também pode se aperfeiçoar pulando. * Sakura Otoshi - Sakura pula bem alto e dá um golpe no oponente de mãos juntas entrelaçadas 3 vezes. * Volleiball Atcack - Sakura dá 3 Shouokens, um golpe de mãos juntas para manter o oponente lá em cima e então pula e dá um golpe de mãos juntas. * EX Hadouken - Um Hadouken mais forte, concentrado melhor, podendo se levar 2 impáctos. * EX Shun Pu Kyaku - Quando executado no chão, ela termina com um chute para cima, quando executado no ar, lembra muito um Shinkku Tatsumaki executado com perfeição. * EX Shouoken - Um Shoryuken ainda imperfeito, mas que lembra um Shoryu Reppa incompleto. * EX Sakura Otoshi - Sakura pula diretamente no oponente e dá um golpe de mãos juntas de grande impácto. * Flower Kick - É um golpe extra da Sakura que ela joga sua perna para frente fazendo um movimento de 180° (O famoso Chute Médio para frente). * Gliphs - Sakura pode usar Gliphs de todos os tipos graças aos círculos na palma de suas mãos graças aos eventos de Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. '''Especiais' * Shinkku Hadouken - Uma esfera concentrada que começa gigante e vai diminuíndo por uma certa distância. * Shinkku Tengyou Hadouken - Uma massa de Hadoukens são lançados no ar. * Haru Ichiban - Sakura se abaixa e começa a dar giros com a perna esticada para frente e terminar com um chute direto. * Shoryu Reppa - É um especial inspirado no Ken Masters, porém executado por Sakura. * Haru Ranma - Sakura gira agachada e então dá um chute alto no queixo do oponente, esse tem duas formas de ser executado, a primeira ela pula e dá um chute na barriga do oponente que vai até o chão ou ela pode pular e dar um golpe de mãos juntas na cabeça do oponente enquanto cai e pousar em seu estômago. * Psycho Hadouken - Com as películas de Athena, Sakura pode perfomalizar um golpe poderoso que ganha vantagem ao longo do tempo, ele é tipo um Shinkku Hadouken do Ryu no Marvel vs Capcom 1 2 e 3, tem direito a direcionar e apontar para o chão para ricochetear. * Shinning Psycho Wings - Não é exatamente um golpe, é um golpe de concentração, onde os olhos de Sakura ficam rosa e grandes asas rosas aparecem em suas costas. * Megami Fukatsu - A explicação está na história. Clímax Moves * Midare Sakura - Uma mistura de socos e chutes terminando em um Shouoken, podendo aproveitar e imendar com outro especial. * Psycho Hadouken Medley - Falando isso, Athena aparece, podemos dizer que ela é só a representação brilhante rosada e imediatamente se teleporta para atrás do oponente, os golpes são variáveis, não tem ordem as duas atacarem, passando uma para outra o oponente para bater nele e distribuindo socos e chutes, Sakura manda o Hadouken e ela Psycho Ball, chega um momento que Sakura usa seus pés para empurrá-lo para colocar ele um pouco distante delas, aproveitando esse impulso, Sakura dá tipo um giro depois e suas roupas fica igual a da Athena e Sakura se torna ela, só que cabelo meio escuro e roupa azul, porque ela tá usando vermelho e juntas executam o Double Psycho Sword. Transformação. * Modo Hakai - Apesar de isso não se misturar muito com as películas, mas com um aumento absurdo de poder, esferas roxas cristalinas ficam rodando em volta, espelhos psíquicos ficam em volta de Hakai, cobrindo-a toda e Sakura possui uma resistência pelos golpes não demonstrando dor, esse tipo de transformação foi gerada a base do pedaço de Satsui no Hadou devido ao processo de arrancar Evil Sakura a força dentro do corpo de Sakura, criada por Evil Sakura para eliminar as vítimas que originaram essa coisa, foi a brecha para ela se tornar isso, Hakai é uma espécie de anjo caído criada por Evil, com base no que Sakura é, um anjo. E por ser o oposto de Sakura, ela não só eliminaria os principais, como também daria fim em grande parte da população ao seu extinto frio de aniquilação. Aparições no RPG. Fighters of Destiny. * Saga Fetus of God (Renascimento). * Saga Tatakai no Musuko - Destino Onisciente. (Não tendo menção, somente referenciando.) * Saga Time Space. * Saga Millenium. * Saga SVC Chaos SNK vs Capcom. * Saga Warriors Orochi. * Saga Super Smash Bros. * Saga The Evil. * Saga Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. * Saga Blazblue Alter Memory. * Saga Garou Densetsu: The Return of the King Geese. * Saga Nobunaga's Ambition: Lord of Darkness. * Saga The Evil: Final Battle. * Saga Dr.Wily Wars. * Saga World Heroes. * Saga Rival Schools. * Saga The King of Fighters: Tales of Ash. * Saga The King of Fighters: Another Day. * Saga Torneio das Trevas. * Saga Alone in the Dark. * Saga Shingo Adventure * Saga Phantom Rouge * Saga Time Space New Generation. * Saga Into the Ring. * Saga Street Fighter x Tekken. Fighters of Destiny Rising * Saga Fighters of Destiny vs Fighters of Destiny Rising. * Saga Expedição ao continente negro. (Aparição no mundo perfeito de Kiu Lon) * Saga In The Judgment of the Demon. (Terra 132015) Aparições em Histórias. * Um Olhar Cinza. (Terra 190797) * Cold Wind. (Terra 132015) Curiosidades. * Os pais da Sakura não foi revelado os nomes deles até hoje. * Sakura é semelhante a Yuki (Namorada de Kyo) do The King of Fighters por causa de sua aparência e seu uniforme de colégio, até o Site Fighters Generation brinca com isso nas informações da Yuki que Sakura namora o Kyo e isso foi intensificado no RPG. * Sakura foi quem nomeou a Cammy assim no Sakura Ganbaru Volume 2. Galeria. 001th.jpg Sakura y shingo by mikiwhite-d85ec9q.jpg Sakura and shingo by diavle-d7grmdu.jpg Sakura vs Karin.png Sakura Kasugano and Dan Hibiki by Gamersdan.jpg Sakura shingo by ken0087.png Kasugano sakura street fighter drawn by nishiide kengorou sample-1ecb05ff800fd9c1a73903fbd2b68297.jpg 2010-08-30-319061.jpeg 72576_p0.jpg 1239017_p0.jpg 1623397_p0.jpg 1971429_p0.jpg 2866204_p0.jpg 2866311_p0.jpg 145662 p0.png 3185663_p0.jpg 3689420_p0.jpg 5695416_p0.jpg 6144477_p0.jpg 37050506_p0.jpg raccoontimes.jpg|Mega Man & Sakura na capa de revista Racoon Times. H2zvj4Q.jpg Sakura at age 5 by kenshin the wanderer.jpg| Sakura com 5 anos. 1226559-anime pic.jpg| Sakura aos 10 anos. Categoria:Fighter of Destiny Categoria:Street Fighter Categoria:Terra 190797 Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Categoria:Humano Categoria:Ranking A